Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices that emit light from a semiconductor junction. The light is emitted from an LED over a wide range of angles via the combination of carriers at the junction: the large emission angle for the LED light makes it more difficult to collect and direct the light for illuminating optical devices. On the other hand, the small size, long life and high optical efficiency, typically in excess of 50% of electrical energy converted to optical energy, make the LED attractive as a light source for illuminating optical devices, such as displays, projection systems and the like. There is a need, therefore, for an approach to collecting and directing LED light with high efficiency while maintaining small size and low cost.